


dead hearts are everywhere

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied Feelings, M/M, dead hearts, invisable, it's always the quiet ones, may be made into a bigger work, may not, out cast, pre-evil snady, slash if you read the subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's always the quiet ones</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sandy knows better than anyone what Pitch is feeling. He is not alone like him, but he can be just as invisable. When you don't speak people tend to over look you, even if your the only other person in the room. This has never bothered Sandy much, he doesn't enjoy long and loud conversations, nor does he enjoy a overly stuffed room.  
Now thats not to say e doesn't enjoy company because he certinly does, just not as much as jack, tooth and north. He out of all people understands what it's like to be alone with only ones thoughts for far to long. He has often found himself thinking to deeply for to long and has had to climb out of a dark part of himself, a part of himself filled with fear, depression, doubt and longing. Its these very thoughts that had led him to where he was at this moment.  
Standing in this run down woods of decaying trees over a very odd looking patch of earth. This spot of earth had grown dark over the years, the sand truning black in a very clean circle. It was this excat spot that Pitch was sucked into years ago, sucked deep into the cold unrelenting earth. Nothing has grown in this area since. Sandy has recently made it a habit of stopping by this spot atleast once daily.  
He wasn't sure what led him here everyday but he had a hunch it was guilt. Pitch had comitted a crime yes, but did the punishment fit the crime? Has not everyone felt lonely in thier life? Don't all people lash out when scared and hurt? Hell, hadn't jack acted out with that blizzard way back when, where was his punishment?  
So here sandy was like always, but today was diffrent. Today Sandy made a decison that would change a number of things. Today Sandy placed his small hands on the earth and called the sand to follow them up as he pulled them from the earth. The sand truned gold and began to sawrm around him like a snake.  
Finally, after quite some time an opeing appred in the ground. If one stared down all they could see was black, pitch black. As sandy looked and hand reached out and against all his better judgement sandy grabbed it and pulled the attched owner up and out. Pitch didn't speak as he made eye contact with the small ball of sunshine, just bowed his thanks. Sandy smiled timdly, he knew this could all end badly for him but he had never been one to ignore his heart and for years since that battle in town his heart had only screamed two words into his too quiet mind, Pitch black.


	2. a year later

It had been excatly one year since the yellow ball of sand had pulled him from the whole. He still has no idea why the other man let him walk free, nor does he know why said man has been following him like a lost puppy since then. Oh yes, Sandy still did his job but at every free momnet he had he retruned to Pitch's side. At first this had worried the darker man, leaveing him on edge and prepared for attack at all hours but time had killed off those worries.  
Now a days pitch allowed the smileing buddle to follow him in peace, no longer trying to run or scare him off because in the end Sandy always found him. Another reason he let Sandy stay close was the lack of nightmares he'd had since the glowing man drifted into his life. Indeed, since Sandy had pulled him from the grown he had had only one nightmare. It had been a month into thier travels that he had awoken in a cold sweat from a terror so deep he didn't even know it exsisted.  
It had felt so real, the nightmare's Sandy's cruel smirk as he left Pitch standing alone, Pitch had tryd to call out to him only to find he could no longer speak. He began to claw at his neck so feverishly that within moments of nails to skin blood pulled in his coallor bones. He had woke up feeling sick to his gut, the taste of blood on his tounge. That night he had watched sandy sleep, the chubby little man seemed to smile constanly but in his sleep Pitch could see the worry lines around those golden eyes, somehow this comforted the broken mad man.  
Pitch watched Sandy all that night and the next day spoke his first words since his release. His voice had been scratchy from the lack of use but the whispered " Sandy" reached the small mans ears and he smiled. Pitch could feel his lips twitch just a bit at the edge and could't help but think he could get used to Sandy's company. That was day was almost eight months ago, and each day Pitch spoke to sandy more and more. Pitch could't help but hope that if he kept talking maybe one day he could get the words " why me?" out, but untill then he just took Sandy's hand and talked quietly of random things.


End file.
